Most construction machine vehicles including agricultural and forestry tractors are equipped with operator cabins. For the ventilation of the cabins, in many models a windshield, particularly the front windshield, can be swivelled around a horizontal axis. In such vehicles, measures must be taken that components of the windshield wiping device, which is coordinated with the swivelling windshield, do not impede the swivelling function of the windshield.
A windshield wiping device for a swivelling windshield of a tractor is known in which, during operation, a wiping blade supported by a wiper arm is moved back and forth within the swivelling windshield between two reverse positions. If the windshield wiping device is switched off, then the wiper blade is brought into a stopping position outside of the wiping field and outside the windshield, in which neither the wiper blade nor the wiper arm can impede the swivelling of the windshield. The additional swivelling angle into the stopping position positioned outside the wiping field is achieved at considerable mechanical and electrical expense. In order not to damage the wiper blade, when moving out over the edge of the windshield, a guide device is provided in the known device which removes the wiper arm and the wiper blade from the windshield, if these members are brought into the stopping position.
It is an object of the invention to provide a windshield wiping device in such a manner that the windshield of the vehicle can be swivelled, without disturbing components of the windshield wiping device, or the danger of damage to the windshield.